Me ame pelo que eu sou
by Aniannka
Summary: POV Draco sobre a guerra e Harry Potter


Classificação: PG-13, deathfic

Personagens: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

Beta: NicolleSnape

Presente pra minha maninha TachelBlack, minha amiga oculta do amigo secreto da PSF!

**Me ame pelo que eu sou**

**Não me odeie pelo que eu pretendo**

_Eu tive um sonho_

_Vou te contar_

_Eu me atirava do oitavo andar_

Ninguém imaginara que ele se tornaria um herói, muito menos que alguém choraria por ele. Todas as apostas sempre foram contra e ele nunca se esforçou para mudar a opinião alheia.

Uma criança que cresceu sob o estigma da família, mimada e criada para ser sempre a melhor, nunca se preparou para seu teste de iniciação.

_E era preciso fechar os olhos_

_Pra não morrer e não me machucar_

Jamais pensara que deveria matar o pai para ingressar no exército do Lord das Trevas, mas como dizem: o aluno supera o mestre.

_É o que devemos fazer não temos que ter medo_

Não havia sangue, nem lágrimas, apenas festejos por seu ingresso no "time". Rostos sem nome saudavam sua coragem. O olhar trocado com o Lord lhe dizia que ele sabia claramente o que se passava por sua cabeça e que isso o satisfazia mais do que a prova de lealdade mostrada por ele.

Voldemort e ele sabiam que um pequeno ponto negro de vazio brotara dentro de si e ele cresceria com o tempo consumindo seu ser, suas noites de sono e,conseqüentemente, sua alma. Realmente ele não estava preparado, deveria ter ouvido seu padrinho. Ele nunca seria como Lucius, altivo e orgulhoso de seu posto junto ao Lord, não se abalara nem um pouco quando Voldemort mandara seu filho matá-lo, afinal era o desejo de seu mestre.

Não. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy não era parecido com seu pai, estava cada dia mais parecido com Severus, seu padrinho. Sua alma se perdia e ele se tornava cada vez mais frio.

_Eu tive um sonho_

_Muitos soldados me procuravam dentro do meu prédio_

Não se tornara um espião como Severus, ao invés disso vendia os segredos de Voldemort já que este tinha lhe tomado como seu braço direito. Perdera o interesse pela guerra e seu maior desejo era dormir e esquecer por algumas horas que lá fora cidades eram dizimadas.

Talvez fosse essa à razão de não ter se importado quando uma noite Potter aparecera a porta de seu apartamento com uma garrafa de firewhisky na mão. Não esboçou nenhuma reação, simplesmente abriu um pouco mais a porta deixando espaço para o moreno passar. Mas não se moveu, o que fez com que Harry roçasse seu corpo no dele lhe arrancado um daqueles sorrisos maliciosos que ele costumava lançar.

_E era preciso voar pelas escadas_

_Pra não deixar que eles chegassem perto_

Perdera as contas de quantas vezes aconteceram esses encontros noturnos.

Talvez se sua mente não estivesse tão entorpecida com o desgaste da guerra teria notado os sentimentos do moreno e lhe dito para esquecê-lo. Tivera sua chance, milhares delas, mas sempre hesitara e agora não podia mais voltar atrás.

As lutas entre Ordem e Comensais se tornavam cada vez mais freqüente e sangrentas.

O Lord das Trevas decidira acabar de vez com aquela guerra. Draco não conseguira passar a informação a Severus ou a Potter. Na verdade tudo fora muito rápido. Enquanto Voldemort lhe contava sobre seus planos, mais uma batalha acontecia, numa vila próxima de onde estavam e pelo que sabiam do Gryffindor, ele estaria lá ajudando os outros.

Vodemort então disse que iriam para a vila dar fim nos bons samaritanos.

Quando Draco aparatou na vila o cheiro de sangue e morte quase o asfixiou. Corpos se espalhavam pelo chão, homens e mulheres que caíram protegendo seus entes queridos e seus ideais. Mas isso não era importante. Seus olhos varreram o local até encontrarem o garoto que mataria o Lord, seu parceiro de copo.

_É o que devemos fazer_

_Não temos que ter medo_

Não pode ficar muito tempo o olhando, logo os aurors vieram para cima dele e teve que se defender.

Por que aquela luta não terminava? Estava cansado, fora atingido mais do que gostaria de lembrar, tudo o que queria era saber o resultado para decidir se ficava ou fugia. Definitivamente Azkaban não era local para um Malfoy!

O grito feminino quase lhe furou o tímpano, girou a cabeça na direção do grito, tudo para ver Voldemort lançar a Avada Kedrava na direção de Potter. Sabia o que deveria ser feito e, por Merlin, seu pai nunca o perdoaria se estivesse vivo. Estava próximo do garoto e sabia que não havia volta para o que iria fazer.

_Não deixe de cruzar o seu olhar com o meu_

Dizem que quando você está para morrer toda a sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos, não é verdade, tudo o que eu vi foram àqueles olhos verde. Primeiro expressavam surpresa, depois choque e então as lágrimas e a fúria vieram juntas.

_Eu vou jogar meu corpo em cima do seu_

Eu sempre soube que não iria viver até o término dessa guerra por isso não hesitei em protegê-lo com meu corpo, mas ao ver aquelas lágrimas nos olhos que ultimamente brilhavam sempre alegres para mim, me fizeram desejar ter mais uma "segunda chance".

E o calor daquele corpo que se abraçava apertado ao meu me fez agradecer pela oportunidade de senti-lo.

**FIM**


End file.
